


Project 13

by Lesleytonyb



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Blood and Gore, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 15:50:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12460968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesleytonyb/pseuds/Lesleytonyb
Summary: To Maiika, I hope you like this story, I really suck at writing gore or scariness but I tried my best. hope you enjoy the smut, I know you didn't actually ask for smut but I'm sure you wont mind. Happy Halloween hun xlxl





	Project 13

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Maiika](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maiika/gifts).



I love it when Bulma has one of her little gatherings, it’s not really a party, just a get together. She picks out five or six of her friends and invites them ‘round for drinks. We chat and laugh, it’s fun. Today she has invited me, Krillin, 18, and Yamcha. It’s great to see all the guys and catch up. Bulma wanted me to bring Chichi too but she declined, she has to stay home and ‘look after the kids’. I knew she wouldn’t come, and I was glad she didn’t. Which brings me to the real reason I love these gatherings, I get to spend time with Vegeta.

It’s been like this for years now, most of the time he and I just ignore each other, act like the rivals that everyone believes us to be, but on nights like tonight, when he has had a little too much to drink, that’s when his true feelings for me shine through, his hardened exterior slips just a little and I get to see the softer side of him, the side of him that every now and again could even be described as loving. It’s nights like tonight I get to be his.

As soon as I arrive, appearing in the large front room of Capsule Corp., I know I am going to have a good night. I can already see the slight flush across Vegeta’s wonderfully high cheekbones, telling me he has already had a few.

“Kakarot,” He greets me, the same way he always does. Well, to everyone else it sounds the same anyway, but to me, it’s different, his tone slightly lower, his eyes lingering on mine a fraction of a second longer than necessary, his lips parted as his eyes travel slowly down my body. I smile. Oh yes, it’s going to be an amazing night.

It starts perfectly, I’m in high spirits from the second I see Vegeta, nothing can break my good mood. As the night draws on, the others get more and more tipsy and finally, after what seemed like forever, he sneakily takes my hand and pulls me towards the stairs.

“Come Kakarot,” He instructs. I don’t argue, I have no desire to try and resist him, his handsome face far too alluring to turn down. I let him lead me to a part of Capsule Corp. I’ve never seen before, it’s dark, but there’s just enough light to see a lot of metal desks cluttered with microscopes, and paperwork for miles. This must be one of Bulma’s many labs. Not that I care, he could take me to the ninth circle of hell and I would still follow like a lovesick puppy dog. Anything to be his for the night.

“No one will find us here,” He mumbles as he pushes me roughly up against the wall and his mouth hungrily devours my neck, nipping and sucking at the skin just above my collarbone, I realise he must tiptoe to reach my neck. God, he’s adorable.  
“Don’t leave any marks.” I warn him, I don’t want Chichi to find me with hickeys like she did last time, it took me ages to convince her that it was in fact a burn from Bulma’s cigarette. 

“I’ll do whatever I want,” He growls back making me shiver with lust. How is it someone being such a major league asshole can be the biggest turn on. The more arrogant he is, the sexier I find him. I love nothing more than handing my body over to him and letting him own and debase me. For the next few hours I am his, my body his playground, my mind his domain.

My clothes last next to no time at all, they never do. I learned long ago to always bring a spare outfit with me, I’ve travelled home naked on far too many occasions to make that mistake again. My tattered gi lands in a heap at my feet, my body shivers as it is pressed flush against the cold sterile wall.

His expert hands waste no time in travelling down my body, past my heaving chest, past my washboard abs straight to my cock, just where I want them to be.

“Vegeta,” I moan as he wraps his hand around my length and starts to pump it furiously, he isn’t gentle. Vegeta is just the right amount of rough to drive me wild, he always turns me to a quivering pile of lust and need. My legs turn to jelly, and my mind turns to mush, my every thought is consumed and ruled by him, nothing else matters. He kisses my chest and I see him sucking on his free finger, getting it wet for me, once it’s nicely coated in his saliva I feel it creep between my legs, I know where he’s heading, I open my legs wide in anticipation, moaning wantonly. 

His finger slips inside me easily, I’m used to it now. When we first started this… affair? Fling? Relationship? I don’t even know, it used to really hurt to have sex with him, I still did it, but it was painful more that pleasurable. Now days I have learned new techniques, little tricks that make it more comfortable and hurt less. He forces a second finger into me, making me gasp. He scissors his them as he continues to stroke my cock up and down pushing me closer and closer to oblivion, I need more, I need him inside me, I need him to fill me.

“Please, Vegeta,” I whisper, I repeat the word over and over with each pump of his fist I beg for him.

“Please, please, please.”

“What do you need, baby?” He purrs into my ear, his voice sexy and seductive. I love it when he calls me baby.

“I need you, Vegeta. I need you right now.” I moan back, trying to keep my voice down so that the people downstairs don’t hear me, but kinda failing, it’s almost impossible not to call out for him, he does things to my body that no one else can do, the way he touches me sends me all the way to heaven.

“Beg for me Kakarot, like the dirty slut that you are.” He smirks at me, that same naughty smirk that drove me wild from the first time I saw it. I smile down at him, he loves to hear me beg, and luckily, for him I love to beg.

“Please Vegeta, I need you to fuck me, I want you so bad,” I lean down and feather soft kisses all over his face, he tries his best to look as grumpy as usual, but it doesn’t work, he can’t hold back the little grin tugging at the corners of his mouth. He looks into my eyes and I can see his feelings for me hiding there, he would never admit them out loud, he would never even show them unless he’s drunk, but they are there, and the feelings are mutual.

“Fuck me.” I repeat, more firmly.

He growls and grabs my legs, roughly pulling them up around his waist.

“Hold onto me Kakarot,” He instructs, and I do as he says, I always do as he says.

The initial entrance is still painful, but it doesn’t last for long. I kiss his lips, stroke my cock and breathe deep, all little tricks I’ve learned. Vegeta has learned some of his own as well to help me feel good. He talks to me, this is the moment when, if I didn’t know better, I would believe he loves me.

“You look so beautiful Kakarot, I need you. God, you feel so good. My Kakarot...” He whispers in my ear, making all my pain melt away, making me tremble and moan.  
He glides in and out of me, bouncing me up and down with ease. I call his name repeatedly, he’s the only person in my world right now.

“Harder!” I bark, I need more from him, I need his all.

He smirks again and powers up, his hair turning into golden strands, glowing in the dim light of the lab. I flash my power and turn super Saiyan as well.

“Nuh-uh Kakarot, you stay in base form.” He demands, I drop my power level back down, he’s gonna be hard for me to handle in this form, but I am more than willing to give it my best. He rams into me, I grunt and shudder each time he impales me. I am close to my limit, but I think I can take just a little more, I know he loves a challenge and I wouldn’t want to disappoint him.

“Harder,” I growl, staring straight into his beautiful ocean eyes, he stares back, accepting my challenge. A wicked sneer crosses his features and I know I’m in for it. He flashes with lightning and his hair flickers before turning blue. He grows inside me and I scream, he pushes his hand over my mouth to keep me quiet but doesn’t slow his harsh, fast pace even for a second. He’s close to finishing, I can tell, whenever his movements get a little more frantic and he starts to grunt with the effort he’s putting in, that’s when I know. My own climax is creeping up too, I can feel my body coiling, my heart racing, my head swimming.

“Yesssss,” I hiss as I come undone and shoot my seed all over my own body, his movements not slowing, smearing the hot fluid between us. 

“Vegeta...” I whisper his name as I shudder out the last of my orgasm. He hears my voice sighing his name and I can tell it is his final straw. He grabs me round my chest and holds onto me tight, spinning me round and slamming me into the desk as he pushes deep inside me, a few last harsh thrusts before he cries out in pleasure and shoots inside me, I feel his cock twitching as he fills me with his come. 

“Kakarot,” He whispers back to me. We stay in that position for a few moments while we catch our breath, before he pulls out of me he kisses me so tenderly on the corner of my mouth.

“You’re mine,” he whispers, as he stands up his elbow knocks into some stuff on the desk, a glass vial is sent tumbling to the ground, it smashes to a thousand tiny pieces and a dark smoke fills the air, a strange gurgling sound echoing around the darkened room

“What the fuck is that?” Vegeta yells, pushing me back and standing in front of me protectively.

“I don’t know.” I answered slowly, smiling at the little cutie in front of me, it’s so sweet how he feels he can protect me. It’s nice of him to try but in all honesty, if anything comes near him I will tear it to shreds before he even gets a look in. 

The dark mist spins wildly round the room, the gurgling turning to an angry roar before it disappears, it seems to go through the wall.

“What in the world was that, Kakarot?” He asks in confused velvety tones.

“I don’t know Vegeta, but we are gonna have to tell Bulma about this.” I say.

“But then she will know we were in her stupid lab, what am I supposed to tell the woman we were in here for?” He grumbles.

“Tell her we saw a lost little cat and we were looking for it?” I suggest, I thought it was a really good idea till I see his deadpan expression.

“I wouldn’t follow a cat Kakarot, I’m not a moron like you.” He snaps.

“Well, do you have a better idea?” I mutter, pulling on my new clothes and hiding the ripped ones in my bag.

“No, I don’t... Fine, let’s go and tell her.” He reluctantly agrees.

I pull the door open and se Bulma already running towards us.

“You idiots!” She yells. “What did you do?” She pushes angrily past both Vegeta and I. She stops stock still when she sees the smashed glass tube. She turns slowly, her face pure white.

“It’s escaped.” She whispers more to herself that to us.

“What is it?” I ask, feeling my unease grow as I see how scared she looks. Bulma looks up at me her blue eyes full of determination.

“Everyone downstairs, NOW! We need to stay together!” She yells, rushing down the stairs and beckoning us to follow. Once in the front room with everyone else she grabs her phone and dials a short sequence.

“Project 13 has escaped, I repeat, project 13 is uncontained. Lock this place down, nothing comes in, nothing comes out, you hear me?” She barks into the phone. Almost immediately shutters slide across all the windows and doors, I had no idea Capsule Corp. could shut down like this.

A muffled voice speaks from the other end of the phone.

“I didn’t let it out, did I? It was my stupid husband and his ridiculous fuck buddy, get me it’s location now,” She shouts into the phone. 

Both Vegeta and myself stare at her in shock, I can feel a blush creeping across my cheeks. All the other occupants of the room stare at us in shock, no one can quite make sense of what Bulma just said.  
She slams the phone down on the table.

“Right guys, I’m gonna need your help containing this… Thing...” She trails off, noticing how quiet and uncomfortable the room is.

“What?” She demands.

“You... You just called Kakarot… My… My...” Vegeta stutters, unable to get the words out, his face a beautiful shade of scarlet, he looks adorable when he blushes.

“Oh, get over it Vegeta, do you really think I don’t have cameras all over this fucking building? I know what’s going on and I don’t give a shit. Anyway, right now we have much bigger things to worry about. That thing you two released when you were busy shagging is one of the most dangerous creations ever, we need to catch it and I’m gonna need your help.” There’s silence for a few moments, everyone shifts from foot to foot and looks at the ground.

“I… Um… I can explain...” Vegeta stutters.

“No need, we can talk about it later. Right now, we must work together to catch this thing!” Bulma says urgently, a worried expression on her face.

“It can’t be that bad, there’s no way it’s as strong as Kakarot.” He says. I smile at his comment, I love the rare occasions when he praises me.

“Yeah, we’ll catch it for ya Bulma, I swear. I’ll go and beat it up.” I promise her, feeling bad that I’ve been sleeping with her husband for all these years and she knew about it. I mean why did she never say anything? Did she really not give a shit? Why?  
She sighs.

“You can’t beat it up Goku, not everything is about strength you know!” she snaps. I’m not sure I understand.

“What… Is it about then?” I ask, scratching the back of my head.

“You saw the creature Kakarot, it was just a cloud of black smoke. How do you expect to hit that?” Vegeta says rolling his eyes at me, he looks cute.

“It’s not a creature,” Bulma corrects him, beckoning us to follow her, we all do.

“It’s a psychological weapon that you two idiots have now released. No one will be fighting it, but if we don’t catch it soon we will be fighting each other. That thing gets into people’s heads, it finds any little twisted desires you have, and it pulls them to the  
surface. Goku, you had better hope it doesn’t get near Vegeta.” 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Vegeta growls angrily.

“Well, if it gets in your head, Goku is gonna get it one way or another. Although I’m not sure if you’ll wanna fight him or fuck him.” She hisses harshly. Vegeta’s cheeks blush a little and I see him look around nervously checking the thing isn’t near him. I move closer to him.

“Wait,” 18 asks suspiciously “Why do you even have such a thing?” She looks accusingly at Bulma. 

“I made it, it’s a long story and not something I’m proud of but right now we don’t have time to go into that.” Bulma answers, looking at the ground.

“Well, all the dirty little secrets are coming out tonight, anyone else got any shocking news to declare?” Yamcha giggles, not taking the situation seriously, as usual. Bulma just rolls her eyes at him and continues ushering us down the gloomy corridor. Capsule corp looks scary with all the windows shuttered up like this, it’s dark and dismal, a huge contrast to the normally light and airy place that Vegeta lives.

We reach the labs and Bulma starts to hand out complicated looking contraptions, it’s a tube with a metal cube on the top and tons of buttons. They’re heavy; it’s lucky everyone here is strong.

“What do we do with this?” Krillin asks, poking at the buttons.

“This is a vapour containment cylinder. If you see the smoke you point this at it, press this button and it will suck all the vapour in and trap it in this tube.” Bulma explains. Grabbing herself a tube as well, I’m surprised she can carry it, she must be stronger than she looks.

“It’s a fucking vacuum cleaner?” Vegeta huffs, “Your telling me there’s a dangerous thing lurking around and all we have to beat it with is a fucking vacuum cleaner?” Bulma doesn’t have the chance to answer as her phone buzzes to life, she snatches it from her pocket. 

“Yep!” She barks.

“How close? Shit,” She shoves the phone back where it came from.

“It’s moving in on us everyone, whatever you do don’t breathe in the smoke, keep your eyes open, and don’t miss it!” She shouts, her eyes darting to every corner of the room. Suddenly the lights die, Bulma’s scream echoes round the room followed by a deafening silence.

“Is everyone okay?” I yell, hunting round the wall searching for the light switch.

“I’m fine, sorry. I just got scared, no one breathe.” Bulma whispers. Finally, I find the switch I’ve been looking for, light fills the room and at first, I think everything is okay. The smoke is nowhere to be seen. Bulma seems fine, just scared like she said. Vegeta’s standing still staring at me with an unusual expression. Krillin has his arms protectively around 18 and Yamcha is looking at Bulma.

“Is everyone okay?” I repeat. 

“Yeah,” They all answer in unison, except Vegeta.

“...Vegeta?” I say slowly, I can tell something is wrong. His eyes have not left mine, he looks kinda creepy as he stares, face blank and emotionless, blinking at me.

“Kakarot...” He says as if he has only just realised I am here.

“Everyone move away from him,” Bulma instructs, Vegeta’s eyes leave mine for the briefest of moments to look at her, then they flash back again. I try to figure what he is thinking by the gleam in his eyes, they look kinda vacant. I take a few steps towards him.

“Goku, move away.” Bulma says sternly, but I ignore her, I wanna help him. Whatever way he reacts to the vapour I know I can handle it.

“Vegeta? Tell me what happened?” I say gently.

He moves so fast I hardly even see it happening, his fist smashes into my face with staggering force, I feel myself being pushed back against the wall, his fists pummelling my body.

“Kakarot!” He roars as though it’s the only word he knows. For a moment I let him hit me, I allow him to smash my face over and over, I would never tell him this but I kinda enjoy it. 18 moves forward and tries to pull Vegeta off me, he slaps her once and she’s sent flying across the room, her back slamming into the metal wall with a loud thud, she’s okay.

“Vegeta, stop!” I tell him, and to my surprise he does. He stops dead still and stares at me again, before tiptoeing up and licking the blood that trickles from the corner of my mouth.

“You taste good,” He purrs at me then pushes his lips into mine harshly, forcing his tongue into my mouth in front of everyone. There is no love in this kiss. I push him away and he snarls like an animal. Before I know it, he has shot me with a Ki blast, a strong one. I fly back crashing through the hard wall, the metal bending around me and curling into pointed spikes. I hit the floor, bouncing twice before finally stopping. Rubble lands all around me as the wall crumbles. I hope everyone else is okay. I hear footsteps running off in all directions, it seems they’re alright. I crawl across the floor and duck down low behind a bookcase. I don’t want to fight him, when he’s in this state he won’t hold back, he’ll be after blood, I don’t want to have to hurt him.

“Kakaroooot,” His voice rings eerily through the silence and the darkness. I’m not sure what to do, I try to stay quiet.

“Come out come out wherever you are,” He calls. I listen for his footsteps, there are none, he moves totally silent. I risk a peek from my hiding place, I can barely see him in the gloom, I can just make out a vague shadow moving away from me. I need to get back into Bulma’s lab, I need to try to figure out how to make him Vegeta again, my Vegeta. He kinda creeps me out when he’s like this, although I must admit, that crazy gleam in his eye is kinda sexy too.

Once his shadow has vanished from sight I stealth back to the broken lab, glass shards smother the floor, glinting in the pale light of the glowing computer screen. I sit at the desk, shuffling through the mountains of paperwork that have become a muddled mess on the desk and floor. How the hell am I supposed to fix him? I can’t even understand what any of this stuff means. 

I hear breathing coming from behind me and for a second my heart stops, until I turn and see Krillin.

“Oh, Goku. Thank God it’s you. I didn’t want to have to fight Vegeta.” He sighs in relief.

“Is 18 okay?” I ask.

“Yeah, she’s fine, she’s in the next room trying to figure out how to fix Vegeta, she’s pretty smart with that stuff.”

“Oh, good ‘cause I just looked at these papers and they make no sense at all.” I admit.

“She has nearly figured it out, don’t worry.” Krillin assures me.

“Kakarot, I need you baby,” His voice drifts to me from somewhere in the huge house, as much as I hate myself for it, I shiver slightly with lust. Krillin looks uncomfortable, it’s a weird feeling having my relationship with Vegeta exposed like this, I wonder how everyone will react

“Kakaroooot,” He calls again, this time closer, I have to fight with my every instinct not to go to him, hearing him call for me is so hard to ignore. I’m not sure that’s normal but oh well I don’t have time to worry that now, I need to fix my Vegeta.

“Fine,” He sounds angry “If you won’t come to me by choice I’ll force you out of hiding.” He spits aggressively. I ignore him, what can he possibly do to force me to do anything? Then I hear her scream.

“Goku!!!” Bulma shouts. Me and Krillin look at each other wide eyed with worry.

“He wouldn’t hurt her, would he?” I say, but even as the words leave my lips I am filled with doubt.

“Come out Kakarot, you wouldn’t want anything to happen to your little friend here would you?” His voice is a menacing and low, he doesn’t sound like my cute little Veg, he sounds scary and so hot in a weird way.

“Go, Goku, I’ll help 18 figure out how to fix him, you make sure he doesn’t hurt Bulma!” Krillin tells me urgently.

“Okay.” I agree with a nod and race off down the corridor towards the sound of Bulma’s muffled screams.

I find them in the lounge, He’s holding her with one hand wrapped round her wrists, smirking wickedly as she struggles to escape and kicks his legs. They haven’t noticed me yet.

“Let go of me.” She hisses.

“Scream again for me Bulma. Make sure Kakarot knows where you are.” 

“Vegeta, please, let me go...” She pleads quietly, I can hear her voice trembling, she’s scared.

“I said scream!” he shouts, slapping her hard across the pretty face with the back of his hand. She screams my name. He chuckles darkly and puts a flat hand on her torso, shoving forward and snapping all the ribs on her right side. She screams louder, tears streaming down her face. I have no idea how I’m going to get him to leave her alone without hurting her more, but I can’t let this continue.

“Let her go, Vegeta.” I say, my voice full of authority, scowling at him.

“Kakarot.” He sighs, a crooked smile spreading slowly across his face, corrupting his beauty and making him look less man and more monster.

“I said let her go.” I repeat. I move to walk forward.

“Nuh-uh no you don’t,” He yanks Bulma forward and grips her throat with his hand, “One more step and I’ll break her neck.” He says coldly. I stop, seeing his wrist flex back and forth, begging me to come closer.

“What do you want?” I ask, I see confusion pass over his features.

“I… I want… I want you.” He stutters sounding unsure of himself, the crazy gleam in his eyes dulling just a little.

“So? Come get me then.” I challenge, what Bulma said earlier was true, I have no idea if he wants to fuck or fight me, or maybe even both but whatever it is, if it gets him away from Bulma I’ll do it. I see him hesitating, his resolve wavering, his grip loosening on her throat. He’s going to let her go, I nod encouragingly.

It seems to happen in slow motion, Yamcha comes out of nowhere and punches Vegeta solidly in the side of his head, his punch connecting so hard it would kill a regular man, but Vegeta’s far from a regular man. He doesn’t even feel it, but he does notice it, and he does look pissed. He throws Bulma against the far wall with a sickening thud, she slowly stands up, groaning and holding her ribs. Blood trickles down her forehead and out of her mouth. She stares in complete horror as Vegeta grabs Yamcha by his hair, dangling him above the floor.

“Run, Bulma!” Yamcha yells. Bulma backs across the floor trying desperately to get away from her husband, but not quite wanting to leave in case Yamcha needs her.

With a blood curdling roar Vegeta slams his fist into Yamcha’s face, he hits him over and over. Bones audibly crack and blood flows out of his nose and mouth as Yamcha’s handsome face becomes a pulverised mess. The blood splatters all over Vegeta, all over the floors, the walls. It’s horrifying. A few more face shots and Yamcha is completely mangled, his face looking like nothing more than a clump of raw meat. Vegeta punches him in the chest a few times, breaking a collarbone and definitely a few ribs. I shake my head, snapping out of my stunned motionlessness.

“Vegeta,” I yell rushing towards him. I grab him round the waist and yank him back, he struggles to get out of my grasp, tossing Yamcha to the floor in his frustration.

“Bulma! Is he still alive?” She scoots over to him, trying not to disturb her battered insides. Pressing a few fingers to his neck she waits, then nods a bit.

“Good. Get him out of here, do something,” I yell gesturing at Yamcha, she wobbles up from the floor and drags him out by his legs, as fast as she can manage. After I turn my head I hear her gag a bit. I ignore her reaction to the gore and turn my attention back to the struggling Vegeta in my arms.

“Vegeta, Vegeta calm down baby,” I whisper into his ear, the blood from his face smearing across my lips. He continues to struggle, getting more and more frustrated when he can’t escape my grasp.

“I thought you said you wanted me?” I soothe, hoping to calm him down by making him horny, that way at least he won’t hurt anyone.

“Were all alone in here, and I’m all yours, take me Vegeta.” I whisper to him; his struggling slowly subsides as my words sink in.

“Kakarot, I need you,” He whimpers. My hand slides slowly down his compact body and between his legs, I feel his trousers getting tighter as he hardens beneath my touch, he grinds into my hand and moans as I fondle him. My other hand goes to his hair, tugging gently at it. I’ve never seen Vegeta act this wantonly before, it’s usually me who’s reduced to a melted puddle of need by him, not the other way around.

“Fuck me Kakarot, make it hurt,” He demands in a sultry tone. I can’t quite believe my ears. Is this really one of his deepest, darkest desires? ‘Cause if so he should have just told me I would have happily made it come true for him. I rip his clothes off in an instant, revealing his toned physique and hard dick, ready and waiting for me to take him. I grab the back of his neck and bend him harshly over the table, slapping a firm ass cheek and shoving the fingers of my other hand into his mouth.

“Suck.” I command. He does so greedily, coating my thick fingers in saliva and groaning as he sucks on them. I take them from his mouth and move my other hand from his ass to his neck, forcing him even harder against the table. I mercilessly shove two fingers in his ass, not bothering to properly stretch him. He did tell me to make it hurt, after all. I curl my fingers and tug hard, grinding the tips of them against his prostate.

“Yes Kakarot, that’s it! More!” He screams, pressing his hips back into my hand, forcing my fingers deeper. I have never done this to him before, but luckily, he has done it to me enough times that I know exactly what to do. I slowly pull my fingers out, scissoring them wide against his walls before fully removing them. I drop to my knees behind him and bury my face between his cheeks, pushing my wet tongue deep inside him. He arches his back and lets out a feathery sigh, it’s one of the most beautiful sounds I’ve ever heard. He reaches an arm back and pulls my hair roughly, urging me on. I stretch my tongue out as far as it’ll go, and he bites back a loud moan. I chuckle into his hot flesh, pushing my fingers back in, stretching him out further. I eat him out ‘til he’s wet and coated in saliva, I know he said to make it hurt, and I do intend to do just that for him, but I don’t wanna hurt him so bad he can’t walk. I’ve been there myself, it’s no fun.

I stand behind him and watch as I slowly inch myself inside of my little prince. How long have I yearned for this moment? The sight of his ass slowly swallowing me up, the sound of his low moan, the feel of him gripping me so tight in nearly hurts. It’s amazing. After what feels like an eon I am fully sheathed, my balls brushing against his skin.

“Goku, we’ve got it!” Krillin yells, running into the room wielding a needle and one of Bulma’s little hoover contraptions. He skids to a stop with wide embarrassed eyes, looking from me to Vegeta, slickly avoiding looking at the contact between our hips.

“No, wait just one second!” I yell, not wanting to stop yet.

“What? Stop being an idiot!” Krillin shouts, rushing back at us. I buck into Vegeta wildly, just wanting to feel him around me for another moment.

“One more minute!” I yell. But Krillin ignores me, he jabs the needle into the side of Vegeta’s neck causing him to make the most revolting sound ever, a kind of gurgling, hissing sigh bubbling up from his throat. His body jerks and twists into a strange position as I hold him tightly. 

The black smoke rises from his mouth like a billowing cloud and rushes towards me, I think there’s no chance of my escape, but Krillin is ready for it. He hits the button on the hoover and sucks the cloud up, trapping it inside the glass cylinder.   
Vegeta falls unconscious, but breathing, into my arms. My now soft dick slipping out of him. I look at Krillin, who’s face is a bright shade of red. I quickly pull my trousers up and cover Vegeta’s naked body by wrapping him in the table cloth.

“Well, this is awkward.” I finally break the silence.

“I’ll never mention it again if you don’t.” Krillin says.

“Thanks.” I say, carrying Vegeta in my arms like a princess, walking towards the door to take this creature back to the lab

“But… Seriously Goku? One more minute? Are you fucking crazy?” He chuckles.

“Hey, I thought you weren’t gonna mention it?” I giggle back.

“Ha-ha, okay, okay. I promise, you idiot.”

The end


End file.
